Chaste
by Miss Peg
Summary: With their relationship out in the open, how will Sophie and Sian deal with people's perceptions versus the prospect of taking the 'next step? Themes of an adult nature, but not majorly. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coronation Street, though I do live round the corner from Rawsie!**

**Author Note: I've been watching Sophie and Sian with attention, they're an awesome couple, as far as Corrie goes, they're brilliant. Been mulling around the possibility of a Siophie fic for a while now, so here it is.**

In the back of her mind they were on a beach somewhere in Spain, the sun shining down on them with all of its glowing powers until they were forced to succumb to the scorching temperatures. In reality, her tongue danced about with her girlfriends. Sophie wrapped her fingers tightly around the blonde locks of Sian's hair, her hips pressing harder against Sian's with passion until the mattress sunk below them and they were surrounded by bedcovers. Their mouths moved in time with one another, failing to fight the fires that burned within. Sophie's body wanted her, _needed_ Sian in a way she'd never realised it could before. Too distracted by the lustful desires fighting for her attention, she barely noticed Sian's hand sliding under her top, across her bra, cupping her breast. Then her cold fingertips reached under the lacy material and Sophie's mind spiralled out of its dazed reverie, bringing her down with a bump.

'Sian, no,' she groaned, pushing her girlfriend away with regret.

'But Sophie,' Sian attempted, her lips pressing comfortably against Sophie's collarbone.

A sensation ran down her spine, kicking her body into life before she could stop it. But she did stop it. 'We took a vow Sian.'

'I know,' Sian assured her, a hand cupping Sophie's face. 'But things are different now.'

'I don't think they are.'

'You wouldn't,' Sian muttered, sitting up straight with a roll of her eyes.

Regretting ever getting into the heated discussion, Sophie wished she could turn back the clock long enough to return to Sian's hands wrapped tightly around her neck and back. Instead she took a deep breath, closed her eyes with frustration. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You didn't hear what Frank said to me at church,' Sian whispered, the strain in her voice making Sophie's heart thud harder. She loved the sound of her voice when she was passionate about something. 'You just think that everything's fine because your family don't care that you're gay.'

'Frank doesn't matter, none of them matter,' she defended. They hadn't run away for nothing, they ran away to be together, in spite of what anyone else thought. 'What matters is us, or have you forgotten that?'

'I haven't forgotten.'

'Then why did you do that? Why did you try it on?'

'I wasn't trying it on.'

She hated the conflicting thoughts racing around her head; if she was truly honest she didn't care that Sian tried it on. She wanted to, so desperately wanted to allow Sian's fingers to continue moving across her body until she couldn't breathe for the love pushing her over the edge. But she couldn't do it, could never bring herself to let things get that far. She turned around, allowing her legs to touch the floor beside the bed.

'Being gay doesn't change the fact that I believe in God Sian. I thought we felt the same.'

Sian did the same, moved to sit facing the opposite wall. The distance between them screamed out into the abyss, the silence deafening them. 'I guess we don't anymore.'

Of all of the things she expected, hoped Sian would say, what she did was the least expected. They'd never had a proper fight before as girlfriends; they'd never been in a relationship like that before with anyone. Except Sian's with Ryan. Sometimes Sophie wondered if she had been dreaming and maybe she'd wake up, go to college the next day and laugh with Sian about the stupidity of the two of them being together. It wasn't stupid though, it never would be. She _loved_ her. Every time they were in the same room her heart sped up and her stomach twisted in knots. She hated being away from her, hate it more when Sian was about to leave. They'd made the vow together, they'd gone through the whole thing _together_ and now, now Sophie wasn't sure what was happening.

'So our vow of chastity means nothing?' she sighed, standing up and moving across her bedroom to the window. She leant against the wooden sill, looking out across the street where so many of her childhood memories lay. She remembered walking across the road from her old house to Rita's just so they could invite her for dinner, her dad's hand gripping tightly to her tiny, chubby fingers. Back then everything had been simple. Her mum, her dad, even Ken and Liz, people she didn't really know, told her how pretty she was, how she'd make boys cry one day. But she wouldn't, not now, not ever.

'No. It doesn't mean nothing,' she snapped, lying down on the bed and pulling a cushion into her arms. 'Don't twist my words. The church doesn't care about us so why should we care about them?'

The street below looked smaller than usual for some reason as Sophie turned in anger. 'Sian!'

'I'm serious Soph,' she sat up again, resting the cushion on her lap.

Sophie let go of the windowsill and moved to the middle of the room where her hands fell by her sides. 'The people at church might not like what we're doing but I know that God still loves us, I thought you had faith.'

'I did,' Sian looked down at her legs as she kicked them out in front of her, perched on the end of the bed. 'But sometimes things change.'

'Like you wanting to have sex.'

Neither of them spoke for a long, drawn out minute. Sian continued to watch the ground whilst Sophie watched her, paid close attention to the things she loved about Sian. Her hair fell down across her face, half covering her features, it reminded her of the nights when they ran away. Sian would sit on the end of the bed staring at the carpet with more attention than it needed, leaving Sophie mere cracks to see her features with. Like her nose. Sophie loved her nose and the way it twisted when Sian smiled. The memories seemed so far away as their relationship began to spiral. As hard as Sophie tried to cling onto it, she wondered if it was turning to jelly.

'I didn't say I wanted to have sex.'

'Then why did you act like that doesn't matter?'

'I just want to feel close to you.'

The space between them grew smaller as Sian moved across the room, her hands reached out to Sophie's until their fingers interlinked between them. Sophie's heart rate increased, her thought process taking control of her emotions until they were kissing again. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes and she pulled Sian in closer. They breathed the same air, their mouths fighting for each other's attention. Somewhere in the moments they spent kissing Sophie's fingers travelled up the back of Sian's top, stopping at the clasp of her bra, unlatching it with some precision.

'Sophie,' Sian attempted to speak, but her words were silenced by a kiss. They moved to the bed, Sian's knees buckling against it as Sophie pushed herself against her girlfriend. Her thoughts ran away with her, blending in with the passion burning inside her heart and the desire she thought was guiding her way. 'Sophie, stop.'

Now it was her turn to be cut short in an act of love. She took deep breaths, attempted to disguise the tears sliding down her cheeks. To no avail. Sian sat up, pulling her to her side where they sat in silence, their hands cupped together between them.

'What's wrong Sophie?'

'What am I staying chaste for?' she whispered, her fears sitting down front and centre until she faced them. 'Marriage? In the eyes of the church I can't ever marry you or anyone, not when I'm like this.'

'So, where does that leave us?' Sian asked, frowning.

'Exactly.'

Sophie's tears increased until her shoulders shook and her hands pawed at the tears in an attempt to clear them. She sunk into Sian's arm, rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent surrounding them. She thought she'd found herself, was finally comfortable with who she was as a person. Now she wasn't so sure. She loved Sian and she loved God, yet the two things didn't really fit. No matter how many times she questioned and requestioned herself, answers were still too far away. Instead of fighting it any longer, she wrapped her arms tightly around Sian's waist, kissed her briefly on the lips and allowed her face to press into the side of Sian's neck.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coronation Street, though I do live round the corner from Rawsie!**

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, very happy with the amount of response I got so thank you! I wasn't intending to continue this story but tonight I decided to write a halloween one-shot which has ended up as a continuation of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**This is for Shelley because I think you need some cheering up! *hugs***

'What are you wearing?' Kevin asked as Rosie and Sophie descended from the stairs.

'Halloween costumes,' Sophie rolled her eyes at the stupidity of his question.

'That's not a Halloween costume,' he gasped staring at Rosie aghast.

'Err, yes it is,' she argued, resting her hands on her bare hips. Sophie coughed to hide a laugh. She'd tried to tell her that a red bra and red miniskirt wouldn't get past Kevin, but would Rosie listen?

'Go upstairs and get changed.'

'But Dad.'

'Now!'

'What about Sophie? She's just as bad.'

'Don't bring me into this,' she complained, watching as Kevin marched her back up the stairs.

As far as Kevin knew her outfit consisted of a white fluffy jacket and a white skirt, a pair of wings and a halo on top of her head. What she hadn't let them see was the lacy, white bra underneath the jacket that she intended to take off once they'd arrived at the party. The doorbell rang and she rushed to the door.

'Happy Halloween,' Sian greeted her, leaning in for a brief kiss before her eyes fell to her outfit and her lip tucked neatly under her teeth. 'God Sophie!'

She raised her eyebrows, mirrored her actions, 'You like?' Sian nodded. 'Got a surprise for you later.'

'Sian's here, we're leaving, bye dad,' Sophie shouted into the lounge and followed her girlfriend out into the street.

The clocks had only just gone back making it darker than they were used to. Sophie let her hand brush Sian's as they wandered along the street towards the bus stop. Once they reached the shelter their pinkie fingers were linked, a cheeky smile shared between them.

xxx

The house overflowed with people when Sophie and Sian arrived. The small, walled garden at the front was already littered with empty beer cans and wayward partygoers. They hesitated at the gate, Sian's hand dropping from Sophie's with a look of concern.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't know if I can do this.'

'It's just a party Sian!'

'I know, but we haven't been out with anyone from school since they found out about us. What if they say something?'

'Then we'll deal with it,' Sophie smiled, taking her hand and rubbing her palm with her fingers. 'Together.'

They stood smiling at each other for a few minutes and for the first time since Sian arrived at her house; Sophie took a moment to look at her girlfriend's outfit. She had on a short black dress, her long legs stretched out from below the material. Sophie's heart skipped a beat, her tongue moistening her lips.

'You look amazing.'

'So do you,' Sian grinned.

'Let's go in,' Sophie nodded, clutching Sian's hand between them and leading her into the noisy house.

The majority of people at the party were people they didn't know, something which immediately made Sophie feel at ease. She squeezed Sian's hand reassuringly and made sure to get her a drink as soon as possible, if only to calm her nerves. Neither of them really drank much, but they poured a couple of glasses of coke with a splash of vodka and moved through the rooms.

'Do you see anywhere to sit?' Sian asked, looking around.

'No, it's packed.'

'Oh, I see space on a sofa,' Sian announced pulling Sophie away from the busiest part of the house and into the relatively quiet conservatory. They just about squeezed onto the sofa where another couple - who were dressed as a gangster and a moll - sat with their mouths surgically attached together. Sophie slipped her arms around Sian's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. They sat happily for a while until Sian shifted about beside her.

'You okay?'

'Not really,' she muttered honestly.

'What's up?'

'Don't you see him watching us?'

'Who?'

'That pervert over there dressed like Scream,' Sian mumbled, glancing across to the doorway. Sophie turned her head only to be pulled back. 'Don't make it obvious.'

'He's just being a boy; he's not doing any harm.'

'Yeah well it's making me feel uncomfortable.'

'What's got you so sensitive lately?' Sophie asked, sighing heavily.

'Don't you notice it?' Sian questioned. 'Since everyone found out people keep looking at us differently.'

'So?'

'So, I thought you were struggling with this too.'

'I am!'

'Doesn't look like it,' Sian snapped, sinking into the sofa.

Sophie turned to face her, putting distance between them. 'What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm not shouting about it doesn't mean I'm not still bothered.'

'I'm sorry, alright?' Sian sighed, her eyes downturned with sadness. 'I just don't think I'm ready for being out yet.'

'Out…or out?'

'Both I suppose.'

Sophie relaxed back against the sofa, her body squished back into the space between the couple who seemed to be able to kiss for hours and Sian. She didn't mind it really, being so close to Sian without the pressure, without feeling the need to do anything but be.

'We could always go home, got a surprise for you remember.'

'What is it?' Sian asked, brightening up.

Sophie leant close, allowed her mouth to rest so close to Sian's ear she could almost kiss it, 'Got a Halloween costume just for you.'

'I don't understand.'

Lifting one hand up to Sian's face, Sophie turned her body to face away from the rest of the room. She unclipped the clasp on her jacket and allowed it to fall open to reveal a lacy white bra.

'Sophie!' Sian screeched, her voice reaching a level that only made Sophie smile more. She reached up to fasten her jacket again when someone dragged on her arm.

'Wanna show me? You can bring your girlfriend,' a rough voice asked, pulling her to her feet and spinning her round. She looked up to find the boy who'd been watching them staring down at her semi-naked upper body before leaning in with his hands out in front of him.

'Don't fucking touch me,' Sophie shouted, slapping him hard across the face. He got the message and left the room mumbling to himself about lesbians.

When she turned back the sofa was empty.

'Sian?' she called out, searching the room for her girlfriend, to no avail. She marched through the rest of the party, finally returning to the conservatory. When she got there the couple on the sofa were gone and the back door stood open; a head of blonde hair visible in the distance.

Walking in heels across grass appeared a little harder than she had imagined. Sophie reached her arms outstretched in an attempt to keep her balance. Once she'd arrived at the tiny patio area she sat down beside Sian on a bench.

'Sian?'

'Leave me alone Soph,' she cried out, wiping at her face.

'No, I won't leave you alone, don't be stupid.'

'I'm not stupid.'

''Course you're not,' Sophie whispered, resting a hand on her thigh. 'You had me worried.'

'People like that,' Sian began. 'They're gonna always be there, aren't they?'

'What do you mean?'

'There's always going to be some perverted teenage boy wanting us to get it on in front of him.'

'I suppose.'

'Doesn't that bother you?'

'No,' Sophie shrugged her shoulders, reaching out to Sian's face where she brushed the tears from her cheek. 'All I think about is you and me, he doesn't deserve my time and he doesn't deserve your tears.'

'It's hard sometimes.'

'I know. It's hard for me too. We've just got to remember that we have each other, yeah?'

'Yeah,' Sian nodded, leaning against Sophie's shoulder.

'Wanna go home and watch Saw Six on DVD?'

'You sure you can handle it after the last one you watched?'

'I was stupid enough to watch that on my own. I can watch anything with you, makes it less scary.'

They stood up, wrapped themselves around each other and left the house through the back gate. Sophie pulled Sian closer and kissed the top of her head.

'Being with you makes everything less scary.'

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
